


NyQuil Oops

by MGirl113



Series: DEH Sickfics [7]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adorable Connor, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Connor Murphy Has a Crush on Evan Hansen, Coughing, Dear Evan Hansen References, Evan Hansen Has a Crush on Connor Murphy, Eventual Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), High Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), M/M, Medicine, POV Evan Hansen, Poor Connor, Sick Character, Sick Connor, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: Connor has a headache but accidentally takes NyQuil instead of DayQuil. Oof this was badly written





	NyQuil Oops

**Author's Note:**

> trashhhhh

"CONNOR GET UP,  _LAZY ASS!!!"_

Connor groaned. "Yeah yeah, I'm up,  _idiot_ ," he growled at the voice of his sister, Zoe. Sitting up he cracked his back and immediately felt a pang to his temple.

"Ow! What the fuck!?" He whined, now noticing the newfound pulse in the back of his eyes. "Zoe!?" He called. "Did I drink last night?"

"NAH, YOU DIDN'T! WHY ARE YOU WONDERING!?" He winced at the volume of her voice. 

"My head hurts like a bitch, that's why," he frowned. "And for the love of god would you  _pLEASE_  STOP YELLING!!?"

"WHAT!?"

"I HAVE A HEADACHE SO STOP YELLING!!" He sighed exasperated. She had to be joking.

"TAKE SOME DAYQUIL AND SUCK IT UP!"

Connor groaned and flipped his middle finger towards the door. He stood up on wobbly feet and made his way to his closet. He pulled his trade mark black hoodie over his head and walked to the bathroom. After doing his business he went downstairs to get some medicine for his headache.

Cynthia smiled brightly at his when he approached the kitchen. "Good morning, Connor! Want some eggs?"

He shook his head. Rummaging around the drawers, he asked, "Mom, where's the DayQuil? I have a headache." She turned around and pointed to the cabinet right in front of him. Squinting to focus his eyes, he opened it and grabbed what he assumed was the DayQuil. He popped two of them and chugged them down with a glass of water, followed by his daily Prozac.

"Do you have your glasses on, sweetie?" Cynthia asked curiously. "You're squinting at everything like it's the sun."

"Does it  _look_  like I have them on right now?" He replied sarcastically. Seeing her disappointed look, he sighed. "I'll go get 'em." He stuffed the DayQuil in his pocket in case he needed more later.

Sluggishly walking up the stairs, he flopped down on his bed and rummaged around his bedside table drawer for his contacts. There was still a strong ache in his temple but hopefully it'd get better as the day went on.

Going to the bathroom, he popped in his contact lenses, applied a little makeup, brushed his hair and walked downstairs to pack his bag and leave. Notebooks and his phone was all he needed... it wasn't like class was objectively important to Connor Murphy.

When he arrived at school he was already feeling better. Still a bit sleepy, but he knew once he saw his best friend he'd pipe right up.

So when a certain dirty blonde boy in a blue polo shirt caught his eye, his eyes twinkled  and going back to bed was the last thing on his mind. He ran up to him and waved his hand in the air.

"Evan!"

He other boy who had previously been looking nervous, looked around a bit before locking eyes with him and smiling brightly. "Hi Con! How are you?"

"My morning was a bit rough with the headache and all but it's all better...now that you're here," he said, smiling.

Evan blushed before looking up and frowning. "You had a headache this morning? Are you okay? Do you need medicine or is everything-."

"Everything's fine, babe. I already took some DayQuil and I have more in case I need it," Connor said, looking around idly. "See you later in class?"

"Mhmm," Evan pulled away, looking into his eyes. "See you." He waved before heading off to class.

Connor waved him goodbye before yawning. "Well, let's get down to business." And he walked off to his first period.

**********

" _X_   is greater than the value of  _y_."

"Correct!" Mrs. Norbury smiled. "Now how do we multiply a factorial you might ask..."

Connor stifled a yawn.  _"Mathletes. What nerds,"_  he thought to himself, internally rolling his eyes. Feeling his eyes drooping, he smushed his cheek into his palm.  _"Jesus, I should have gotten more sleep last night."_

He didn't remember precisely when he fell asleep. But soon after, he was startled awake by the voice of his teacher.

" _Murphy!_  You awake?"

His head snapped up, face flushing red when he realized everyone was staring at him. "U-Uh, sorry. I'm here."

"Great," she grinned sarcastically. 

He huffed out a deep breath. Yawning again, he blearily blinked the moisture from his eyes.  _"Yeah. Definitely should've gotten more sleep."_

**********

He was more than relieved when it came time for lunch, Ignoring the trash food, of course. After half a day of drifting in and out of sleep, it was gonna be nice to have a break.

He picked up a fork from the container and sluggishly made his way across the cafeteria to his table of friends. "Sup, losers," he greeted them. Sitting himself down, the tray bounced off the surface with a clang. He laid his head down on the table top, not caring of the germs because honestly, who did?

"Oof, you good?" Zoe asked, slightly amused, slightly concerned. "You look like death, bro," she frowned, taking note of his dark circles and drooping eyelids.

"I feel it," he muttered, his eyes deciding to close for the time being.

"How's your day been?" Alana asked, brightly cutting into her chicken. "Mine was productive. I finished all of my homework and I'm quite confident on the calculus test I just took. You?"

"Got yelled at three times for snoozing in class and missed two homework assignments," he stated in a monotone voice. "So yeah. Chipper as always. I'm so fucking  _tired_ ," he whined, sitting up again and resting his head in his palm.

"Aw Connie, " Evan frowned, ignoring how Jared stuck his tongue out at the nickname. "How's your headache?"

"Meh, a little better. Still hurts a bit..." he trailed off. Feeling his eyelids falling again, he mumbled, "You know what, I'm gonna take a nap.  _Again_..." His eyes closed.

"Go for it,"  Zoe shrugged, before Connor drifted off into another light sleep.

Ten minutes went by. In the back of his mind he heard his friends talking about the new Ant Man movie and the cursed post- credits scene. Spoiler alert. Connor had vague dreams about random stuff. Mostly trees because goddamnit Evan and his forsaken tree documentaries he fell asleep to every night.

Who was he kidding, it was adorable.

Not even has twelve minutes gone by when a sharp pain pierced the back of Connor's head. He shot up and whimpered as he accidentally knocked over an empty plastic cup.

"Ow! Motherfucking- AH!" He whined as a hand flew to his temple.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked in concern. "You okay?"

He didn't answer. Instead he tried to focus on something to make the throbbing in his skull cease. Suddenly, his mind wandered back to the medicine he had in his jacket.

"Ah shit! Fucking, hold on-" he huffed, using one hand to rub his temple and the other to rummage around in his pocket for the DayQuil he brought with him. Feeling it in his grasp, he took one out and popped in his mouth before-

"CONNOR! What are you doing!?" Alana piped up. She gestured to the bottle of medicine he was holding.

Confused, and mouth full of water, he struggled to ask, "Wot's wong?"

"Connor, that's not DayQuil, it's  _NyQuil_! No wonder you've been so tired today!"

He scrunched up his face a in confusion before picking up the small bottle and looking at it. And yes indeed, it read NyQuil, not DayQuil. "Mother fu-" he apt it the pills into his napkin and ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck, man... What do I do now?"

Zoe, Alana, Jared, and Evan looked at each other. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU  _FUCKING_  IDIOT! I CAHAHAHAHAN'T-" Jared started slapping the table with his hand and laughing out loud. Connor pouted and let out a small growl at him. 

The others snorted, trying not to join the infectious laughter. Zoe turned to him smiling. "I- uh... I guess you just have to survive the rest of the day? Sorry pal."

Connor flicked a potato chip at her. "You guys are the worst."

It was gonna be a long day.

Once the lunch bell rang, he dumped his tray and walked down the hallway to his next, and least favorite class. 

Literature. It didn't really seem fair. Connor loved reading and  _sometimes_  writing. Why did school just have to ruin everything for him? Its not like Shakespeare had any importance to him... Mercutio was gay anyways...

He let out a huff while grabbing books from his locker, knowing he was going to have tons of trouble staying awake from this point on in the day. Setting his bag down on his desk, he slumped into his seat and frowned. As the teacher started to blab on, Connor already felt his mind drifting off.

It was in one ear out the other. Nothing was comprehending. He felt flashbacks to middle school when he first started falling asleep in class. Nothing made sense. He heard words, and only words.

Not to mention the rest of his body.

Connor felt like he was in a trance. Every line the teacher spoke was like he was in a Charlie Brown movie. Just gibberish that everyone around him could somehow understand. He was the clueless watcher. Mindlessly looking on as the world around him started to tilt sideways and fade away. 

He felt drunk. Not high, drunk. They were two different things. When he was high, he felt happy. Like all him troubles were left behind as he floated off into the clouds. Nothing bothered him and everything was funny.

But when he was drunk, everything bothered him. He felt helpless, like he was paralyzed in the body and in the mind. Every emotion was heightened, especially the bad ones. And all he wanted to do...

was sleep.

The world around him turned black around the edges. He had to blink to keep himself focused but every time he closed his eyes his energy drained twice as fast.

His eyelids were heavy. His head felt like a ton of bricks. God, how he wanted nothing more than to lay his head down in his desk.

Well, a nap wouldn't kill him, would it?

That was his last thought before his head slumped forward, and his the cold, refreshing wood.

**********

Had Evan been paying any attention to the classwork, he might not have heard the loud thump that came from right next to him.

But he did. And it scared the shit out of him. 

Everything had been normal until then. He assumed Connor was concentrating to the best of his abilities, considering he was practically high, and that was the reason he wasn't talking to him like usual.

Well, he was wrong...

The noise startled everybody. A loud thump that came from behind, forward, to the left, and to the right, depending on where you sat. But everyone as staring in the same direction.

Connor's desk.

Evan's eyes widened. There was his best friend, (and crush, but no one needs to know that) slumped over on his desk, completely knocked out cold. This was not how he'd expected this day to go.

He was snapped out of his trance when the teacher cleared her throat, recapturing the attention of the class.

"What just happened?" She asked, just as confused as everyone else was. "Can... Can someone take care of...  _this_?"

"I'll take him home, Miss. May I be excused?" Evan raised his hand cautiously. He breathed out a sigh of relief when she nodded, turning back to the whiteboard. He put an arm under Connor's shoulders and hoisted him up, but not before grabbing his bag, and he-  _they_  headed out the door.

It was strange having to carry his friend and dump him in the backseat of his mother's car. He forgot his own bag and had to make a second trip to the classroom., but other than that it was actually kind of okay. He knew that way to Connor's house so he wasn't too panicked.

Five minutes into driving, he looked back at the seat Connor was sleeping in. He looked peaceful. And much younger.

And... really cute.

Evan blushed furiously. If not for the light changing, he could've stared for hours.

When he pulled into the Murphy's driveway, he could tell no one was home. It made sense, being the middle of the day and all. He carried Connor to his room bridal style, not minding the bags in the car. He'd get them later.

He laid Connor down in his bed, pulling the sheets over his chest. Afterwards he took a step back. 

Evan had never really known what sexuality was until he met Connor. Connor had already figured himself out, even back in middle school. It was truly admirable.

To be openly bisexual though? That was still on his bucket list. It was scary to think that the people in his life would have to suffer just because he was different than the societal norm.

But... what if no one had to know?

Evan blushed, kneeling down close to Connor's face. Bringing a hand to the cheek, he noticed how soft the skin was. He leaned in slowly, not sure whether to really act on his thought.

Screw it.

He pulled Connor's face to his and their lips touched.

You know when you hr stories of people's first kiss, you're supposed to feel sparks? Warmth? Like your heart is on fire?

Well... Okay, there was  _no_  burning of the body parts.

But heck if it wasn't the best feeling he'd ever experienced in his life.

He pulled away carefully, almost as to not disturb his sleeping prince. Walking away slowly, he tiptoed to the chair that was sitting next to the bedside table. When he sat down, the creaking noise made him flinch.

But while flinching, his elbow jutted out and knocked over Connor's broken alarm clock. And it started ringing ear piercingly loud.

Connor let out a small scream and shot up in his bed. "ACK!! WHA? WHO'S.... there... What?" Recollecting his breath, he looked around and saw Evan, his stare softening.

"Hehe, morning?" Evan chuckled awkwardly. "I-I mean, not morning. Afternoon. But I guess since you just woke up it  _could_  be morning, even though you usually sleep in and all but- Ah, quiznack. Never mind," he sighed.

Connor looked at him in confusion before bringing his hands to his lips. Reverting his gaze back to Evan, he asked softly, "Did you... Did you  _kiss_  me?"

Evan's face flushed bright cherry red. "I-uh... Well you see, I'm... You- I-I... yeah. I did."

The skinny teen stared in awe. He looked like he was about to say something before deciding against it and looking around. "I'm home. Why am I home?" 

"You took the wrong medicine and passed out in class," Evan replied. "It was pretty scary."

"Sounds scary. I'm still pretty tired. But my headache is gone, so that's good," he mumbled, braiding his hair absentmindedly. "So... you kissed me.  _You_... kissed  _me_. Is this?? Like, am I kidding myself or is there something h-"

He was cut off with a flustered Evan pressing his lips to his once again.

Maybe the nap could wait.

 


End file.
